


Mickey Milkovich is depressed

by ShamelessFan430



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Sad Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamelessFan430/pseuds/ShamelessFan430
Summary: Mickey has been feeling depressed and Ian tries to comfort him. Mickey is stubborn of course, and feels as though Ian wouldn’t understand. Ian explains that being bipolar has given him some added insight.





	

Ian was waiting at home for Mickey to come over but it had already been an hour. Ian was pacing back and forth when Lip sees Ian, “Hey wasn’t Mickey supposed to come over today and help you rearrange the room?”   
“Yeah man, I was about to head over to his house and see what’s going on” Ian sounded concerned and nervous.  
“He isn’t texting you back?” Lip looks concerned, mainly because Ian was freaking out and he could tell.   
“Nah, I’ll be back” and with that Ian was out the door and practically running over to the Milkovich household. 

When Ian walked into the house it was eerily silent, everyone was probably gone on a run and Terry was in jail as always. Mickey’s door to his room was shut so Ian knocked but once he heard no response, he walked right in. He saw his boyfriend with his head faced toward the wall, and covers up to his shoulders. Ian was confused as to what he was seeing but this definitely gave him a sense of nostalgia.   
Ian walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on Mickeys back “Hey Mick, are you sick or something?”   
Mickey just shrugged his shoulders and didn’t say a word.   
“You were supposed to come over today, did something happen?”   
“Just don’t feel good” Mickey said quietly.   
Ian could tell that something seemed off, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to approach it, so he crawled into bed and held Mickey from behind.   
Normally Mickey would have gotten tense from the touch but he just didn’t mind right now. He turned to Ian and Ian looked up at him and saw that his eyes were red and he looked really sad. 

“Mick, were you crying? What’s wrong?” Ian sounded worried and shocked and Mickey didn’t like that very much, thus began defensive mode.   
“No man I wasn’t crying, that’s pussy shit. I just got real bad allergies so I stayed home. I figured you’d understand instead of being all on my ass “Mickey sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes clearly out of annoyance.   
Ian didn’t even acknowledge anything Mickey said, he just sat up in bed with him and looked at him.  
“Fuck, you looking at?” Mickey was clearly annoyed but Ian knew him well enough to know this was just his defense mechanism.   
Ian got up from the bed and headed to the hall closet; he pulled out an old blanket and laid it on Mickey’s bed just to make him more warm and comfortable, went to the kitchen and made some food and came back. This entire time Mickey was still sitting up in bed, just zoned out thinking. He had no idea Ian was still in the house.   
“Eat” Ian handed Mickey a plate with a sandwich on it and it snapped him out of whatever he was thinking about.   
“Not hungry” Mickey mumbled and put the plate down on the nightstand next to his bed. 

Ian was aware of what was going on but he just wanted Mickey to tell him himself, the last thing he wanted to do was push him into talking. So Ian got back into bed and sat next to Mickey without saying a word.  
Mickey looked at Ian and slightly smiled, “you’re not leaving until I talk to you…are you?”   
All Ian did was raise his eyebrows at Mickey.  
“ I don’t know man; I’m just not feeling myself today.” Mickey said while rubbing his lip with his thumb.   
Ian looked at Mickey with worried eyes, “You can always talk to me, that’s what I’m here for.”  
Mickey nodded but didn’t say anything.  
Ian looked over at Mickey after minutes of silence, “Are you sad? Depressed? Just talk to me.”   
“How could you not be living in the shithole? It happens to everyone once in a while” Mickey just shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal.   
“Why didn’t you just tell me?” Ian felt a little bit offended but he wanted to understand, now wasn’t the time to argue.   
“Just didn’t think you’d understand”   
“Mick, I understand better than anybody. For fucks sake, I’m bipolar!” Ian kind of chuckled, he normally didn’t admit that out loud but he knew it would help Mickey feel better knowing he wasn’t misunderstood.   
“That’s different” Mickey said eyes looking everywhere but at Ian.  
“ How? ” Ian sounded slightly defensive.   
“You have a legit reason for feeling the way you do, I’m just being a pussy”   
“You’ve got to stop being so hard on yourself. We live on the south side, how could you not be depressed once in a while? Just let me take care of you, I understand this.” Ian looked at Mickey and smiled.  
“This?” Mickey looked up at Ian looking inquisitive.   
“Look, if you want to just relax and lay down in bed today that’s fine. I just don’t want you to be alone. I can make you a bed on the couch and we can watch TV? Whatever you want, I got it.” Mickey couldn’t help but smile, he totally ignored the fact that Ian was bipolar, he didn’t realize that Ian would get where he was coming from. Mickey had never really been one to show emotions so he was just embarrassed and standoffish, Ian understood that. 

“Can we just lay down in here for a little bit?” Mickeys eyes were still glossy and sad but he smiled at Ian.  
“Anything you want” Ian kissed the top of Mickeys head. 

Mickey knew that with Ian he could get through anything, even this.


End file.
